The third season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug
Desperada: Ladybug and her team face Desperada, an akumatized guitarist. Rock 'n' Roll Day planned for our heroes! Adrien gets a snake Miraculous and becomes Aspik then was not the right choice. Luka becomes Viperion and joins Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee. Kwami Buster: Thanks to Chloé revealing her Kwami, Pollen to everyone in Queen Wasp. Ms. Mendeleiev is akumatized into Kwami Buster. She wants to capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Kwamis to prove existence of these magical creatures. Ladybug and Cat Noir must protect their secrets at all costs! Theory: Marinette will get a mouse Miraculous and become Multimouse. Félix (aka Trio of Punishers): When Gabriel's nephew Felix visits Paris, the disaster comes between his cousin Adrien and his friends. Ladybug and Cat Noir confront Rena Rouge/Alya, Rose and Juleka, who are akumatized into a trio of Punishers. Will they be able to stop the three villains and reason with Félix? Trivia: Rose and Juleka's superhero names are Swina and Tigera. This is the fourth time Alya gets akumatized and Juleka is akumatized for the third time, as well as gaining a new identity each time. The past occurrences for Alya include "Lady Wifi" and "Mayura", and "Oblivio" as well as "Reflekta", and "Reflektdoll" for Juleka. This is the fourth time Rose gets akumatized. However, unlike her previous akumatizations that occur in "Princess Fragrance", "Catalyst", and "Mayura", she has a new villain identity. Theory: Rena Rouge is getting akumatized again she gives her Miraculous to Ladybug, Marinette uses the the Fox and Mouse Miraculouses to battle Felix's sentimonster! The trio of Punishers would be look like Lady Wifi, Princess Fragrance and Reflekta, like Miracle Queen looks like Queen Wasp. Cat Blanc: When Ladybug makes a big mistake, she has to bear it's consequences by facing the one she never thought could be akumatized... Cat Noir! (now called Cat Blanc). Trivia: As of this episode, Marinette is the only student of Miss Bustier's class and member of the French Miraculous superhero team to have not been akumatized. Adrien is the fourth Miraculous holding superhero to get akumatized. Hearthunter (Battle of the Miraculous - Part 1): Ladybug and Cat Noir challenge the Bourgeois couple. Now Hearthater, that devours all the love in Paris. Theory: Marinette believes she was never meant to be with Adrien and gives up her feelings for him to Kagami. When Chloé's parents' wedding anniversary turns sour when Andre forgot to give the anniversary present for Audrey, they gets akumatized. Ladybug seeks the help of Master Fu. But still upset about her love sacrifice, she makes a mistake that will prove disastrous. At the end Hawk Moth and Mayura have finally discover Master Fu's whereabout and steal the Zodiac Miraculouses. Miracle Queen (Battle of the Miraculous - Part 2): Hawk Moth akumatizes Queen Bee into Miracle Queen to make her take control of all the Miraculous holders. Will Ladybug and Cat Noir be able to escape this fatal plan? Trivia: Cat Noir's Staff is revealed to be able to be used as a periscope. Snake Noir and Dragon Bug make their debut. Since this is the first time Cat Noir uses a fusion form it's possible that he was taught the powers of fusion by Master Fu or by observing Ladybug. This episode marks one of the few times a Miraculous holder's identity is revealed to another that is not Ladybug or Cat Noir, with that being Hawk Moth, Mayura, and Queen Bee. In this episode, they learn the identities of 5 superheroes: Alya (Rena Rouge), Kim (King Monkey), Max (Pegasus), Luka (Viperion), and Fu (Jade Turtle). Wang Fu relinquishes his duty as guardian, losing his memory in the process, and Marinette becomes the new guardian of the Miraculouses. This act also transforms the Miracle Box into a different shape, probably to avoid former guardians to see it and possibly recall it, similar for the reason why the Miraculouses' camouflaged mode looks different for each user. In a locker of the train station, he leaves her a note and the phonograph he used to store the Miracle Box. As of this episode, Queen Bee quits being part of the French Miraculous superhero team and Ladybug confiscates the Bee Miraculous from Chloé for good. Ladybug felts it's all her fault her team lose Chloé as Queen Bee. When Gabriel and Nathalie are heading back to the Agreste mansion, she mentions she has Fu's tablet with the decrypted Miraculous spellbook. Fu and Marianne leave Paris in this episode. Gabriel Agreste fixes the Peacock Miraculous. This is the second time since "Origins" when Ladybug broke down about her insecurities in front of Cat Noir. Category:TV Shows Category:Miraculous Category:ZAG Heroez